RANDOM INSANITY when a catboy goes TOO far!
by Zulik-darkblade
Summary: its horror cus i bucthered ffx so bad please enjoy! i LOVE Auron and tidus and yuna to death the others can go to hell..okies too long enjoy!


"FINALLY I got the masamune!!!" auron yelled and danced around  
  
tidus and yuna watched on as he danced around  
  
".isn't he a bit OLD to do that?" tidus asked  
  
" he IS a legendary guardian after all...err.isn't he dead anyway?" she asked  
  
" hey! You weren't supposed to know that!" tidus shouted  
  
she held up the guide book " DAMNIT!" tidus started swearing insanely  
  
".. I know..they put too many spoilers in here." yuna sighed  
  
"my dads the final boss too" tidus said " yeah I know I played ffx.. I love our make out scene don't you?" yuna smiled  
  
" yeah. that's even funner ..well in spira.or whatever.." Tidus shrugged  
  
" khimari want catnip!" khimari walked out of nowhere  
  
"..bad kitty!' yuna wapped him with her staff" no away shoo shoo!" she wapped him again as he ran off  
  
" hey I heard a rumor about kimi and beron" tidus whispered to yuna  
  
" you know they called him hornless?" tidus said "yeah" yuna giggled "well.*whisper* *whisper"  
  
" AHAHAAHAHAHH OHAHAHA" they both cracked up laughing " khimari IS hornless..in more ways than one ahahahahaha" they fell down laughing as Seymour walked by  
  
" YUNNIE!!" Seymour ran and huggled yuna " hey I thought we killed you.like 40 times?" she said and pushes away from him " yeah I know.." Seymour said and shrugged " but I wanted to tell tidus something" he turned to him  
  
" I love you!" Seymour said  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" tidus jumped back and got out his knight's sword  
  
" ever sence I frist saw you..my father didn't want me to be like this so said marry a summoner and become sin.so I failed at that but..YOUR BLONDE!!" Seymour then ran and wraped his arms around tidus's waist as yuna started laughing  
  
"EEEEEE!!!"tidus whimpered as wakka and lulu walked by both were smoking  
  
" I didn't know you were so good with..ehhee blitzballs too lulu" they both broke into giggles" you need to work on your..shots wakka."  
  
" oh god! You two had sex!" yuna shouted  
  
" sorry yuna I know I sad I would have lez sex with you but..wakka was a halfstep away from going gay.." Lulu said simply  
  
" you have all those dolls thou for that!" auron finally stopped prancing around  
  
"..hey! so that wasn't tidus staring at me thru the inn door!" she casted flare on auron but it only did like 1 damage  
  
"..that was sad.." auron laughed  
  
" how.?" lulu growled  
  
" ..my magic resisit is insanely high"  
  
"speaking of high!' chimed in the author  
  
" who the hell said that?" Seymour looked up from cuddling tidus  
  
" not me!" sin shouted  
  
" yes it is I the author!" I said  
  
" NOIOOOOOOOOOO its You how made us act all out of character and me have sex with wakka! ILL KILL YOU!!!" lulu began to cast utlima on the author  
  
"OW..." As the spell rips thru his computer and hits him dead on as 9999 appear above his head "... if you strike me d0"  
  
" NO starwars lines!" tidus shouted  
  
"awwwwww.." The author whined  
  
" okay imn gonna go down there as..ta da MY avatar!" the author shouted as a ff9 transport thing came down then there was a teenager around 15 he had brown curly hair and hazel eyes he was kinda pale.with cat ears poking out and a tail swishing coming out of his pants he wore a black t shirt and faded blue jeans. He carried a katana in one hand  
  
" hey yuna..can you use curaga?" the author asked  
  
" who the hell are you!" tidus shouted as Seymour knocked him over and started humping him  
  
" I am many things!.okay I'll go for the short explination my name is Zulik darkblade.that's only my author name .and a damn good one! And Seymour." he ran up to Seymour and slashed him as 99999 appeared above seymours head as he turned into ..that stuff  
  
" man I haven't played ffx in SO long what are they called again?" zulik scarcthed his head  
  
" khimari forgot too!" khimari ran back  
  
" go away!" zulik opened up a can of FLARE on his ass killing the hornless runt in one hit  
  
" my katana is bicthin sword" break damage barrier str+200% magic+200% pircering and sensor and my armor.. he held up a tailring " tailring of insane awesomeness auto med, auto phoniex, ribbion.and hp and mp+200% I have VERY low stats..being a 114 lbs weakling. he slung the sword over his shoulder  
  
"so..what ARE you doing here?" tidus asked sitting up  
  
" I have NO idea... someone tell me?" zulik sat down  
  
" thanks for the Masamune" auron said " im SO happy I got ya it..its SO bicthin Zulik smirked  
  
" so why DID you use your author powers to do this to us?" lulu and wakka asked  
  
" well.. I really don't know. I was possessed by.."  
  
" and that was the end of that..as they-" " SHUT UP!!" sin shouted  
  
"..hM? ahh yes sin well let me tell you abou-"  
  
" SHUT UP BEFORE I GRAVIJA YOURE ASS!" Sin shouted  
  
" SIN!" zulik shouted  
  
" what!" sin shouted back " you Not supposed to talk!" zulik growled  
  
"really?" sin said  
  
"yes..." zulik growled  
  
" sorry! So when are you guys gonna finally beat me? Yu yevon is pissy" sin sighed  
  
" when we finish ALL of our sidequests and when I get godlike in bliztball!" tidus said  
  
" I love jecthshot!" zulik said " yeah it IS sweet" tidus smirked as emniem walked out as yuna ran and pouncedh im hugging him " I LUV YOU"  
  
"..yuna?" tidus blinked " I LOVE BLONDES!!!" yuna shouted backas emniem was utterly horrified  
  
"get me outta here!" emniem shouted as he was disappered as sephiroth walked out the Masamune-the ff7 one over his shoulder as he ran to auron  
  
" wait..you have the Masamune..and I have it.." Auron said  
  
" man..do you KNOW how much yoai there is about me?" sephiroth said sighing " I know. I wrote most of it" auron laughed  
  
" I thought you were straight?" sephiroth looked at auron  
  
" yeah I am..but hanging out with jecth and braska all the time-"  
  
"HEY!!!" sin shouted  
  
then the band disturbed jumped up and started sining prayer  
  
as tidus jumped offi nto the mash pit and they all partyed  
  
( an hour later)  
  
the entire cast of ffx is all unconious sephiroth and auron had a drinking contest...yuna won... Zulik had been attacked by a buncha ronso chicks and is barley alive  
  
"owww." zulik couldn't move  
  
" well that's about it for this fanfic.. I hope it was funny.. I thought it was mildily intertaining if you all hate it then okay..its my first..and im sorry.. I'll try to write a more serious one later.. Now I have to sleep"  
  
then a goth chick walked in she was about 5'7 and had black hair and gray/blue eyes she glared at Zulik " ronso chicks again?" she growled  
  
" Ayla..don't hurt me please!" zulik tried to run away as she slung him over her shoulder " I cant leave you alone for a half n hour" they walked off as a wood elf rouge walked in "SEPHY!!!!!" she rushed over to sephiroth and raped him  
  
okay the oringal characters. me in my avatar form my girl friend..Ayla and an OLD girlfriend her eq name was kayous..she LOVED sephy to death.. And I would imagine her being the only one incharacter.. luv you all please don't flame me too bad (gets strapped up on a stake as random spira people put wood below* DON'T FLAME ME!!!*blows out the matches* 


End file.
